Devil's Contract
Devil's Contract is one of the magical items described in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide III: Sabbath Grimoire. Guide Book Entry A magical contract produced by the intermediate level fiend "Devil". On this small parchment, the contents of lewd deeds are written. Although it is named "Devil", if it is a mamono, other races can use it as well. Magic is applied to the human that takes this contract in hand, to enforce the contents of the contract. Not only when handed directly over, but also in the case it is carelessly picked up, the magic is invoked and a pact is bound. Once the pact is sealed the contract no longer has any magic power and becomes just a scrap of paper, the pact will never be broken even if you throw the contract out, or burn it.43 For example, when a human male has acquired a contract written with "Performing fellatio until semen is fired once in the mouth", he will not feel like opposing mamono taking his penis into their mouth, and still thinking about obeying the pact, he will casually expose his penis himself, and even thrust it into the mouth of a mamono. It is made by imitating the pacts of the more advanced level fiend "Demon" but, the demon pact, for example, is something like "By devoting everything to the Demon, you are promised eternal pleasure". The pact's compensation and what is brought by the pact are established, and, although the temptation and pleasure will cause a contractor to joyfully submit himself, the pact is bound only after the agreement of both parties. On the other hand, pacts from the "Devil's Contract" are things like "Gives the right to obscenity with mamono, under the condition the contractor has the contract in hand", an unfair pact unilaterally forced with no agreement. For that reason, there is not much power contained in that pact. It is not possible to bind a great pact like "devoting everything to men" as done by Demons. As mentioned previously, the contents are things like "Performing fellatio until semen is fired once in the mouth", "For several minutes, accept kisses and entwining tongues" etc., it can only be done with contents that do not require active action from the man, and the number of times and time active are also quite limited. In addition, the enforcement power is also low, it does not mean that a man's body and heart can be seized like a Demon's pact, although the pact is somehow adhered to, a man is often bewildered thinking "Why am I doing this?". However, to bind that pact, is to be an existence that lives by captivating men with sex and sipping spirit. Therefore, even if a man is initially confused, even if the number of times is limited, if you can create an opportunity to directly give pleasure even just once, it is enough. Because the contents of the pact are unfair, there are also many other defects in this contract. First of all, in the case that a party not bound by the contract holds it, for example if a pact of "Performing fellatio until semen is fired once in the mouth" is held by a human woman who cannot fire semen, naturally, despite being unable to bind the pact, the effect becomes activated, the magic power is lost and it becomes a just a scrap of paper. Also, because this contract cannot limit what mamono fulfills the pact, in the event another mamono comes forward first the right of fellatio, or rather the man will be snatched. In addition, for married men who already have a mamono partner, because that mamono's mana dwells within the man, the pact's performer is arbitrarily corrected to be limited to that partner, the right to fellatio is given to the man's partner. Category:Items Category:Sabbath Grimoire